Despair on a Distant Forest
by malcopunch
Summary: Izuru is living with the other Super High School Despair Members besides Komeada. He lives a fairly ordinary life with them until he counters someone he would never expect to meet again. This shows Izuru's transformation into a cold hearted person and the split up of Super High School Despair.


(No Super Danganropa 2 Distrust is not cancelled. It's just thanks to Christmas and Exams I won't be posting as often. I had this idea in my head and I decided to make this as a fanfic once the first chapter of Super Danganropa 2 was finished.)

Despair in a Distant Forest Start

(The world ended, thanks to "that" incident the world is now a shell of it once was with only the foolish Future Foundation trying to piece that world back together. How can you piece the old world together when it is clear dead even with the technology the future foundation has. In order to create that future they want they have been hunting us – The Super High School Despairs. Cannot really blame them now. We did murder hundreds because of our love for Junko. Sadly thanks to the Future Foundation's actions there aren't many of us left that I know of. Only 14 of us our remaining – the Remnants of Despair as the Future Foundation called us. Currently we are living in a house inside the forest so we cannot be detected by them. While it is difficult for people like us to survive we need to survive in order to keep Junko's dream alive and well. One day I hope we meet her in paradise)

Sonia Nevermind: "Izuru?"

(That the Super High School Princess. She may seem sweet on the inside but she convinced her people to commit suicide and killed her mother and father all in the name of despair)

Izuru Kamakura: "What is it?"

Sonia Nevermind: "I have been thinking, we have been here for several months. Why are we not spreading any more despair to those who still have hope?"

Izuru Kamakura: "When it comes to these thinks you need to be patient. I am currently in contact with Monaka"

Sonia Nevermind: "You mean that brat who wants to become Junko and is controlling the Monokumas in Towa City" 

Izuru Kamakura: "Correct, if all goes well I should receive what Junko left us and Junko's plan will commence"

Sonia Nevermind: "I see, I get annoyed when I don't see the blood of the weak, like my father..."

Kaziuchi Soda: "Yo, why are you and Sonia doing all alone. Don't tell me you are going to have sex with her"

(This is Kaziuchi Soda, despite him being an idiot he is smart when creating machines as shown when he created Junko's execution machines)

Izuru Kamakura: "No Soda, I am currently thinking of our next move"

Kaziuchi Soda: "I see. While I do like living here I do admit it gets a bit boring. I want to build more and more and more…"

Sonia Nevermind: "Kaziuchi!"

Kaziuchi Soda: "Sorry…"

Izuru Kamakura: "We just have to be patient. Soon we will reunite with Junko once again."

Kaziuchi Soda: "That why I have lived through this time, I can't wait till the end immediately"

(I noticed is right arm was a women's arm...the late Junko Enoshima. He took off his own arm and transplated Junko's arm in order to make her one with himself)

Sonia Nevermind: "It will be so great, we will show the Future Foundation the potential for despair"

(We headed back to the house. Everyone besides Nekomaru and Mahiru was there)

Kaziuchi Soda: "Where is Peko and Nekomaru?"

Teruteru Hanamura: "They have been sent out to get some food for tonight by stealing from that town we slaughtered"

(A brilliant chef, though in recent days he has become closer and close to use Kaziuchi for his next meal)

Izuru Kamakura: "I see"

Sonia Nevermind: "Then where is Mahiru?"

Teruteru Hanamura: "She is also with them in order to provide recon" 

Kaziuchi Soda: "I might as well just sit here and laze about till they come back"

Gundam Tanaka: "Do NOT SIT ANYWHERE NEAR ME MORTAL!

(This is Gundam Tanaka. Without him the wildlife would attack us so he is pretty useful if a bit over the top)

Kaziuchi Soda: "Fine" 

Fuyiyko Kuzuzryuu: "sigh" I am getting very bored, can I just go out for a work"

(A former member of the Kuzuryu Clan until he murdered all of them. He joined Junko after the death of his sister)

Peko Pekoyama: "I will accompany you"

(Peko the former servant of the Kuzuryu clan. She also helped him kill his mother and father. She follows where ever he goes)

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: "I don't need your help, I can very easily go on my own" 

Izuru Kamakura: "It would be best if Peko would accompany you"

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: "Why, I am just fine on my own..."

Izuru Kamakura: "I think it would be best if you go with Peko just in case you encounter some Future Foundation Soldiers" 

(Fuyuhiko sighed and headed off along with Peko)

Akane Owari: "You are really too cautious Izuru. I am sure the little twat would be fine on his own"

(Akane, a brilliant survivalist and gymnast. Killed her entire family)

Izuru Kamakura: "Honestly, I do not think I am being cautious. I just don't want any of to die before we can complete Junko's plans" 

Akane Owari: "You make a good point. Still in those woods I will be fine on my own..."

(We waited 20 minutes and finally…)

Mahiru Koizumi: "We are back"

Teruteru Hanamura: "I can finally make a perfect dish"

Nekomaru Nidai: "It was an adventure worth talking about I must say. We almost found some Future Foundation guys but they went away before they caught us"

Mahiru Koizumi: "I still cannot believe they are still there. Maybe they are hiding onto that false hope..."

(Nekomaru Nidai, a former coach. Junko helped figure out how to stop his heart disease and he has been loyal to her ever since)

(Mahiru Koizumi, a former photographer for Hope's Peak Academy. She is also Hiyoko Saionjii's lover and...)

Hiyoko Saionjii: "Your back Mahiru."

Mahiru Koizumi: "I am worn out but I am sure I can help you…my love"

(The two started to kiss)

Kaziuchi Soda: "Can't you kiss while in bed"

Hiyoko Saionjii: "Shut up…I just want more of this…"

(Hiyoko Saionjii, a dancer. She once was very small when she first went to Hope's Peak Academy. She has received a growth spurt since then)

Mahiru Koizumi: "Let's go somewhere private…"

Hiyoko Saionjii: "Sure..." 

Nekomaru Nidai: "Wait a sec, where's Mikan and Ibuki!."

Izuru Kamakura: "Ibuki is playing the guitar and Mikan is with her. You know what I will go and see how they are doing"

Ibuki Midola: "Hey Izuru, how are you? I am great thank you very much"

(Ibuki a brilliant musician and used her music to spread despair"

Mikan Tsumiki: "Her music is amazing. If Junko was still here I am sure she would love it…"

Izuru Kamakura: "It's okay, Junko will soon be with us"

Byakuya Togami: "Don't count on it, she is dead and there is no way in bring the dead back"

(The Imposter but takes on the identity of Byakuya Togami.)

Izuru Kamakura: "Don't worry about that. I have a plan when regarding Junko. I am contacted Monaka but I have not told her the full plan. It seems like she has her own plan when regarding Junko"

Byakuya Togami: "I see..."

Izuru Kamakura: "Once Peko and Fuykiko are back it's time to call a meting

Despair on a Distant Forest Part 1 End

(This Fanfic will most likely be 4 or 5 parts. It will be inconsistent but most likely I will post the next part after Chapter 2 is done. Don't worry...it's coming. The story is going to explain how Izuru came to hate Junko and the split up of the Remnants of Despair)


End file.
